A day in life
by salviohexia
Summary: Aunque no lo creas, en un día pueden pasar muchas cosas, desde perder tu trabajo de toda una vida, hasta encontrar a alguien especial en un lugar inesperado.


Ugh, odio escribir esto, tipo, si la página se llama FANFICTION ya sabemos todos de qué trata la cosa, ¿o no? || _Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

_**.**_

_**A day in life**_

_**.**_

Charlie caminaba deprimido por el Callejón Diagon, apenas y lo podía creer. Después de años y años de trabajo, perder enorme cantidad de la reserva por una estupidez; el idiota de Andrew Tolbert había tratado de aparear dos Cola-Cuerno Húngaros sin tomar las medidas necesarias, los dragones habían terminado peleando, causando que otros más se les unieran a la riña y fuera extremadamente difícil controlarlos. La mayoría de los hábitats terminaron en escombro, tanto por el fuego como los impactos fuertísimos.

Todo lo que Charlie había trabajado, ya todo lo que había hecho no servía de nada.

Regresar a casa de sus padres no había sido tan buena idea cómo él había pensado. Su madre, que aunque él la quería mucho, le molestaba con su falso pésame, y nunca se cansaba de recordarle todo el día que como ya no tenía ese «empleo horrible y peligroso» era un buen momento de buscar mujer para que sentara cabeza de una vez. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si les hicieran falta más nietos!

Estaba tan enojado y triste… pero no quería gritarle a su madre, por eso caminaba en el distrito comercial más transcurrido de Londres Mágico, sólo buscaba distraerse. Ah, esa reserva de dragones… los dragones en general eran la única cosa que Charles Weasley amaba de verdad.

─Maldita sea, ¿lo ves por algún lado? ─preguntaba una mujer rubia que pasaba por su lado, iba tan apurada que ni se disculpó con Charlie cuando lo empujó. ─¿Crees que se haya desaparecido?

─No lo creo ─contestaba una joven, era rubia también, posiblemente hija de esa mujer, pues se parecían─, aún no tiene el permiso para eso.

─Diablos, Astoria, te dije que lo vigilaras bien ─fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar que decía la señora a su hija.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y lo que quería era distraerse, Charlie entró al primer centro comercial de buen tamaño que se encontró. No había podido recuperar todas sus cosas después del accidente, y ya había estado usando la vieja ropa de Bill que no le quedaba muy bien, lo mejor sería buscar ropa nueva.

Suerte que la sección de ropa para caballeros (jum) estaba cerca de la entrada, porque si no, el lío en el que se hubiera metido. Nada era del estilo que a él le gustaba… oh esperen, esa chaqueta parecía decente ─para él, no para su madre─, y esa camisa también, y ¿por qué no, esos jeans?

─¡Ahí está! ─gritaba una mujer. Charlie se daba vuelta para encontrarse con las mismas rubias de hace unos minutos.

De pronto, Charlie sentía que era tomado por un brazo y jalado hacia abajo. «Por lo que más quieras, sígueme la corriente» le susurró el rubio que ahora se prendía de él.

─Señora Greengrass, Astoria ─empezaba el joven, parecía de la edad de Ron, a las dos mujeres que se habían detenido justo frente a ellos─, entenderán que no puedo hacer válido el contrato de matrimonio. Ya tengo pareja, y con él estoy muy feliz.

¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? El rubio se ponía de puntillas, y aparte lo jalaba de nuevo del brazo para alcanzarlo y poderle besar la mejilla. Oh Merlín, ¿qué estaba pasando?

─¿Qué? Draco, ¿es cierto? ─decía… er… Astoria─. ¿_Este _vago es tu novio? No puedo creerte.

Charlie no sabía nada de Draco ─lindo nombre por cierto─, ni de Astoria ni de la señora Greengrass, pero eso de «_este _vago» sí le había calado.

─Pues no importa lo que creas ─se encontró de pronto Charlie hablando─, no te dejaré tenerlo, Draco es mío ─y para rematar el gesto, Charlie abrazaba posesivamente al rubio hacia su cuerpo.

─Vaya descaro ─bufaba furiosa la señora Greengrass.

─Sí, bueno… nos veremos algún día, les enviaré a mis abogados para que destruyan el antiguo y obviamente inútil contrato ─decía Draco entre risas nerviosas

─¿Qué? ¡Esto no se quedará así! ─gritaba Astoria ─. De esto tengo que hablar con tu madre.

─Hazle como quieras. ¿Amor, nos vamos ya?

─Sí ─Charlie se agachaba para besar la frente de Draco─, recuerda que comeríamos en Londres muggle… aunque lo odies.

─Oh Circe, ayúdame por favor ─suspiraba Draco dramáticamente, era raro, pero parecía muy natural.

El rubio le hacía una seña para que ya se fueran ─le apretaba el brazo muy fuerte─, Charlie hizo una pequeña reverencia a las indignadas mujeres, y con el rubio muy abrazado comenzaba a caminar al lado contrario. Salieron del centro comercial, andando así juntitos por un buen rato, hasta que voltearon y se cercioraron que no eran perseguidos.

─Gracias… ─le dijo Draco, sonriendo radiantemente.

─No hay problema ─insistía Charlie─, esas mujeres parecían ser bastante histéricas, supongo que no sería agradable vivir con una esposa y una suegra así.

─Y que lo digas.

─Pero… ¿seguro que así de fácil se soluciona tu problema?

─Oh bueno, pues el contrato se rompe si cualquiera o ambas de las partes interesadas encuentran una pareja formal. Yo ya había hablado con mis padres sobre esto, así que sí… ellas pueden hablar con quien quieran y no me pasará nada.

─Genial.

─Qué idiota, ni mi nombre le di ─murmuró Draco para sí mismo, pero Charlie no pudo escucharlo.

─Qué maleducado soy ─hablaba Charlie a la vez.

─Soy Draco Malfoy. || ─Soy Charlie Weasley.

─…

─…

Ambos hombres se observaron uno al otro detenidamente. Charlie había escuchado por horas y horas las quejas absurdas de Ron y Harry, y de vez en cuando los comentarios «Puede ser idiota, pero es lindo… ugh, sólo por fuera» por parte de Ginny; pero parecía que nunca le había puesto suficiente atención a las descripciones que ellos hacían.

─¿¡Malfoy!?

─¿¡Eres un _Weasley_!?

Charlie no estaba seguro de porqué estaban gritando, aunque él había empezado.

─Qué asco… qué asco… me besó un Weasley, oh Salazar… oh Salazar qué haré… esto es peor que cualquier cosa… oh dioses… ¿qué hago ahora?

Lejos de sentirse insultado, Charlie se encontró extrañamente entretenido por la reacción de Malfoy. Él había gritado el apellido porque… bueno, le extrañaba mucho la actitud de un _Malfoy_, y él sabía de las absurdas tradiciones familiares. Pero al parecer Draco se sentía en verdad consternado de haber fraternizado, aunque fuera por unos minutos, con un Weasley.

─Oye, tranquilízate ─le dijo Charlie, trataba de no echarse a reír.

─¡No puedo tranquilizarme! Besé tu pecosa y horrible piel, y ¡oh no! ¡Tú me besaste después! Oh no, oh no… Será mejor… oh qué asco… me largo de aquí. Debo aclarar la situación con mis padres. ¡Mis padres! ¡Qué van a pensar de mí al saber que me besó un Weasley! Ugh, desheredado seguro…

Sí que era un niño mimado. Riendo, Charlie se acercó a dónde Draco, que había caminado algunos pies lejos de él. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a estarse quieto. En los grises ojos de Malfoy, Charlie podía verle sus nervios, y algo de miedo, mas también le parecía percibir curiosidad.

Sin más, Charlie puso sus grandes y callosas manos en el delicado y perfecto rostro de Draco, sin dejar de sonreír engreídamente lo acercó a él y unió sus labios en un beso enérgico y demandante. Al principio Malfoy se negaba a cooperar, pero no pasó mucho para que se sujetara del cuello del pelirrojo en un intento de mantenerse en pie, Charlie, cómo buen hombre que era, lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura para ayudarle con el equilibrio.

No quería, pero Charlie se separó lentamente del pequeño dragón. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, aunque Weasley sabía que su rostro no estaba tan colorado como el de Malfoy.

─Ahora ya puedes andar por ahí diciendo orgullosamente que fuiste besado por un _Weasley_ ─dijo burlonamente Charlie.

Malfoy lo empujó y se fue corriendo a la primera terminal de red flu que encontró. Charlie rió sonoramente. Vaya, quién lo habría pensado, estaba feliz.

No quería desaprovechar el resto del día, así que regresó al centro comercial a comprar la ropa, zapatos y demás accesorios que le hicieran falta. Durante todo el tiempo que hizo sus compras no pensó ni una sola vez en su preciosa reserva de dragones, aunque sí pensó en Draco y en cuándo volvería a encontrarlo otra vez.

─¿Fuiste de compras? ─lo saludó su mamá cuando regresó a la casa.

─Ya ves que sí ─Charlie levantó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

─Y… ¿me trajiste algo? ─preguntó su mamá con una sonrisa. Ay, esa mujer. A veces lo hacía enojar mucho, pero era su madre y la quería un montón.

─Claro, compré unos vestidos para ti y Ginny.

─Ay Charlie ─Ginny también estaba en la cocina, comiendo junto con Ron─, lo dices muy alegre, como si fueras un experto en moda ─dijo sarcásticamente, pero extendiendo las manos para ver su regalo de todas formas.

─Le pedí ayuda a una dependienta, duh.

─¡Ay Charlie! ¡Es hermoso! ─gritaba su mamá, sacando un vestido color rojo que la mujer de la tienda dijo que iba a amar─. ¡Lo amo!

Charlie sonrió y se alcanzó un pastelillo de la docena que estaba en la mesa.

─Te ves… feliz ─le dijo Ron, entrecerrando los ojos, disque muy suspicaz─. ¿La dependienta era linda?

─Ummm, no sé, tenía casi 70 años.

─Ron tiene razón ─su mamá se le acercó para verlo mejor─, te ves feliz. ¿Qué pasó?

─Me di cuenta que cerca de estos lugares hay un dragón-

─Sí, supongo Gringotts tiene más de un dragón ─interrumpió Ron.

─Me di cuenta que cerca de estos lugares hay un dragón muy raro ─repitió Charlie─ que todavía necesita ser domado. Yo puedo hacer eso ─finalizó, sus ojos azules brillando más que nunca.

Molly miró a su hijo y suspiró, a ese muchacho parecía que nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza a esos animales detestables. Ron y Ginny miraron a su hermano mayor con curiosidad, pero éste se limitó a guiñarles un ojo y a salir de la cocina tarareando alegremente.

**Fin**

_Holi, pues a mí me había tocado la frase "Todo lo que había hecho no servía de nada." Ugh, supongo que suena a algo para escribir Angst o Drama, ¡pero no puedo! No me gusta eso, no me gusta ser infeliz, normalmente escribo para ser feliz._

_Me mandaron un mensaje para invitarme a participar y lo acepté porque como siempre que tengo tarea o exámenes no me dan ganas de hacerlo y en algo me tengo que distraer._

_Bueno ya. Debo dejar esto. Ah sí, no creo que mis lectoras del mundo de The Avengers estén leyendo esto, pero si sí… debo dos fics (¿retos personales?) pero los acabo de leer y no me gustaron. Los haría de nuevo, pero mi inspiración por los superhéroes ha pasado un rato… Tipo, __**sí**__ los voy a escribir, pero después… (cuando salga Thor 2, ¡ah! ¡es bromi, raza!)_

_**salviohexia**_


End file.
